herofandomcom-20200223-history
Worf (Star Trek)
Worf, Son of Mogh is a heroic character from the Star Trek franchise. He was also the first Klingon in Starfleet, to be followed by B'Elanna Torres and her daughter, Miral Paris. Worf was born on the Klingon homeworld of Qo'nos on the Earth date Dec. 9, 2340. He was the son of Mogh and his wife Kaasin, and was named after Mogh's father. He was the elder brother of Kurn. At a young age Worf accompanied his parents to the Khitomer as Mogh attempted to track down a traitor who was working with the Romulans. Mogh was unable to uncover Ja'rod's treason before the Romulans attacked, killing over 4,000 Klingons - including both of Worf's parents. The Starfleet vessel Interpid responded to the disaster. Worf was discovered by a Chief named Sergey Rozhenko. Informed that Worf had no surviving relatives, Sergey and his wife Helena took Worf into their family. Mogh's friend Lorgh assisted in making sure the adoption was approved by the Klingon government. In order to ensure the survival of the House of Mogh Lorgh raised Kurn as his own son. Worf tragically learned the need to be disciplined in his reaction with humans when he accidentally head butted another young human named Mikel during a soccer match. Mikel broke his neck in the process. Even though it was an accident Worf felt a great deal of guilt over causing that death, and worked to make sure another accident like that ever happened again. It caused him to distance himself from others. When Worf came of age he and his human brother Nikolai entered Starfleet Academy. Nikolai found he didn't like life at the academy and left after about a year. Worf stayed with it and graduated in 2361. In 2364 Worf was assigned to the Enterprise-D under Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Except for when left Starfleet to fight in the Klingon civil war he would remain on the Enterprise until the ship was destroyed in 2371. After the destruction of the Enterprise Worf was called to assist Captain Benjamin Sisko on Deep Space Nine. He was assigned to Deep Space Nine until 2375, when he was named Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. Trivia * Worf was portrayed by Michael Dorn in The Next Generation (TV series and films), Deep Space Nine, and most recently, Star Trek Online mmo game. Dorn won the part by showing up to his audition acting like what a Klingon did. That along with Dorn's stage training and lack of what the producers called "street accent" led to them offering the part to Dorn. * Worf was originally intended to be a reoccurring character during the first few episodes of the series. Seeing that the character of Worf had a presence they made him a regular character on the series. * Due to the sheer number of appearances in TNG, DS9, and films the character of Worf currently holds the record of the most appearances in all of Star Trek. * Dorn also portrayed Worf's grandfather in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Category:Aliens Category:Soldiers Category:Military Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Cops Category:Pilots Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Scapegoat Category:Mentor Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Male Heroes Category:Good Ruler Category:Soul Searchers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Married Heroes Category:Parents Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Normal Badass Category:In love heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Leaders Category:Humanoid Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Throwing Weapon Users Category:Voice of Reason Category:Serious Heroes